1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail varnish which is characterized, following application and drying, by an extraordinary combination of haptic and optical properties, to a process for producing it, to the use of at least one micronized wax in a nail varnish, and to an article provided with the nail varnish. Furthermore, the invention relates to a mixture of at least one pigment and at least one micronized wax.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to be noticeable at all by the consumer among the large number of nail varnishes on offer, not only are nail varnishes demanded which follow the particular current trend colors, but also those which offer original, new types of or unique effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,423 discloses silicon dioxide as matting agent for a nail varnish. Silicon dioxide with a particle size of 0.01 to 30 μm is added here in an amount of 1 to 10% by weight to the nail varnish formulation in order to obtain a matt film of varnish on the nail.
According to US 2009/0126316 A1, WO 2007/039832 A2 or WO 2009/097517 A1, fingernails can be provided with a visible and/or feelable relief effect. In order to produce this relief effect, a coating made up of several layers has to be applied, with at least one layer having spherical particles or fibers.
(Artificial) fingernails with a relief effect can be obtained by the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,484 B1. For this purpose, the fingernail is firstly provided with a film-forming layer, onto which spherical or oval particles that are insoluble in said layer are applied. Besides providing the relief effect, these particles also give the fingernail a “soft feel” effect. For good hold of the spherical or oval particles, these can be fixed onto the first layer by means of a second film-forming layer. The spherical particles used are preferably glass beads. The process described is not only limited to fingernails, but can also be used on skin, lips or hair.
A further option of giving a cosmetic formulation, including a nail varnish, a “soft touch” effect can, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,021, be to add a fullerene or a mixture of fullerenes.
An artificial fingernail comprising granular materials, such as glass beads, salt or sugar, which impart a structured surface to the artificial fingernail is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,310.
Nail varnishes comprising microbeads are known from WO 00/27347 A1. Depending on the diameter of the microbeads, a different appearance can be imparted to a fingernail painted with this nail varnish. Relatively fine microbeads serve for example to increase the shine (diameter: 1 to 12 μm) or can be used as filler for evening out unevennesses in the fingernail (diameter: 1 to 40 μm). Relatively large microbeads (diameter: 50 to 150 μm) can give a fingernail painted with this nail varnish structure or a matt appearance.